Over the years, the use of computers has increased significantly and with that use, the use of the Internet and various computer networks has also increased. Unfortunately with the increased number of computer and computer network users, the number of hackers, computer viruses, malware, spyware and other attacks have also significantly increased. These viruses, malware, spyware, and other computer attacks are dangerous and can lead to lost productivity with computer downtime and can also cause data destruction. Unfortunately, these viruses, malware, and spyware have even been able to corrupt very secure government networks, which raises serious concerns that must be addressed.
Some sources have estimated that approximately 16 million households in the US are affected with a “serious” computer virus. Additionally, computer viruses and malware have cost businesses billions of dollars in downtime and costs/expenses associated with actions required to remove the viruses and malware. Malware can also cause problems with reducing user time, transmitting confidential data, such as personal information and passwords, and corrupting various files and destroying data.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a system and method that can analyze data to detect cyber threats before the cyber threats attack and then use that analyzed data to defend against any cyber threats.